Inspector Javert
Inspector Javert is the main antagonist from the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo and its musical counterpart. He is also, alongside Jean Valjean, the main character in the production. Novel Javert was born in a prison, his mother a fortune-teller and his father a convict serving on a galley. He first appears when Valjean becomes the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer under the alias of Monsieur Madeline. When Monsieur Madeline frees Old Fauchelevent from being crushed underneath a cart, Javert suspects that he is Jean Valjean, but the police do not believe him and cause him to believe that another man named Champmathieu is the real Jean Valjean. Javert arrests Monsieur Madeline when he reveals his true identity. Nine years later, Javert disguises himself as a troop of The Friends of the ABC and is subsequently incarcerated, but Valjean secretly frees him and pretends to fire at him. Later, Javert helps Valjean to take Marius, who is unconscious and wounded from the battle at the barricade and in love with Cosette, home to his grandfather, Monsieur Gillenormand. Valjean tells Javert that he may arrest him afterwards, but the inspector leaves. Due to his strong sense of duty, Javert still wants to arrest him, but also feels it would be wrong to do so after Jean Valjean saved his life. Unable to cope with letting Valjean get away and petrified with horror that Valjean saved his life, Javert commits suicide and jumps into the Seine from a bridge after writing something like a will, which he does not do in the 2012 film. In most adaptations, it is left ambigious whether he died on impact or if he drowned. Musical Songs Act I * Prologue * Javert's Introduction (2012 film only) * Fantine's Arrest * The Runaway Cart * Javert's Apology (2012 film only) * Who Am I? (silent) * The Confrontation * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention * Stars * One Day More Act II * Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) * Javert's Arrival * Little People * The First Attack * The Final Battle * Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) * Javert's Suicide List of Portrayers Musical * Jacques Mercier – Original French Concept Album * Jean Vallée – Original Paris stage cast * Roger Allam – Original London cast * Terrance Mann – Original Broadway cast * Thomas Goerz – Original Canadian cast * Takeshi Kaga and Takita Sagae - Original Japanese Cast * Jack Dorland – 1987 Glasgow cast * Andrzej Słabiak, Andrzej Śledź - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * James Mikelberg – 1990 Frederciton cast * Patrick Rocca – 1991 Paris revival * Sayama Haruki - 1987-1990 Japanese Tour * Kunio Murai - 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1989-2001 Japanese Tour * Kiyotaka Imai 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1991-1994 Japanese Tour * Philip Quast – Complete Symphonic Recording, 1995: 10th Anniversary concert * George Karaiskos – 1997 Florida cast * Mayo Kawasaki - 1997-2001 Japanese Tour * Ryu Kano - 1997 Japanese Tour * Côme Villneuve – 1998 Québec cast * Phillip Escosora – 1998 Dover tour * Soma Suzuki - 2000, 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Hans Peter Janssens – 2006-2010 West End Production * Roger Tirazona - 2001 Malta tour * Shuler Hensley - 2001 Broadway * Jerome Pradon - 2001-2002 West End Production * Luis René Aguirre - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * David Masenheimer - 2002 West End production * Masaaki Uchino - 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Masahiro Takashima - 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese Tour * Kojiro Oka - 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2011 Japanese Tour * Takuya Kon - 2003 Japanese Orange Cast and 2003-2011 Japanese Tour * Norm Lewis – 2006 Broadway revival, 2010-2011 West End Production & 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Ishikawa Zen - 2007-2011 Japanese tour * Hiroshi Abe - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Justin Andrus, Jack Wood – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Steven Evdox – 2009 St. John's cast * Łukasz Dziedzic - 2010-2012 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Ignasi Vidal – 2010-2011 (Madrid). 2011-2012 (Barcelona) * KENTARO – 2011 Japanese Tour * Hadley Fraser – 2011-2012 West End Production * RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition – Lewis Cochrane * Shoichi Fukui, Mitsuo Yoshihara, Tetsuya Kamaguchi and Masaaki Kamada - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour * Tam Mutu – 2012-2014 West End Production * Earl Carpenter – 2010 London cast, and 2013 Toronto tour * Ignasi Vidal – 2013/2014 Spain tour * Hesam Mustafa – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * David Thaxton - 2014/15 West End Production (Current) Movies * William V. Ranous – 1909 film * Henri Étiévant – 1913 films * Hardee Kirkland – 1917 film * Jean Toulout – 1925 film * Charles Vanel – 1934 films * Charles Laughton – 1935 film * Hans Hinrich – 1948 film (credited as Giovanni Hinrich) * Robert Newton – 1952 film * Bernard Blier – 1958 film * Tino Carraro – 1964 mini-series * Anthony Bate – 1967 mini-series * Bernard Fresson – 1972 mini-series * Antonio Passy – 1973 series * Anthony Perkins – 1978 film * Michel Bouquet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Geoffrey Rush – 1998 film * John Malkovich – 2000 mini-series * Takashi Matsuyama -Shōjo Cosette anime 2007 * Russell Crowe – 2012 film External Links * Javert's Wikipedia page Gallery Film Spy.jpg|Javert at Lamarque's funeral tumblr_mh4k7y5v7n1ro6c6oo1_1280.png|Javert caught as a prisoner under Les Amis images-4.jpeg Javert-Seine.png|Javert at the Seine javertlookdown.jpeg javertinspector.jpeg javert-released.jpeg|Javert released by Valjean after being caught as prisoner under Les Amis Russell-Crowe-in-Les-Miserables-2012.jpg tumblr_mizmiotFWq1s0p9aoo1_500.png tumblr_mj689yDWHm1ryqmk9o3_500.jpg tumblr_mj3fnikZJE1s6252io2_1280.jpg tumblr_mrln1gvnPg1sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg|Javert with Courfeyrac and Grantaire tumblr_mp62v1to0T1snmpy2o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mrsug2inT71sdjsjxo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mvshgw4EiN1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_mwvd08UTbt1sdjsjxo2_500.jpg tumblr_msmse0gHOO1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mwf1mbUbWf1sdjsjxo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters who passed away Category:Javert